


A Valentine Kiss

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Elevator Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alix is Awesome, Based on Merry Kissmas with a Valentine Twist, Elevator kisses, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Valentine Gift Exchange, Valentine Kiss, chlonath, happy valentine's day, romantic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Chloe broke off her engagement to supermodel Adrien Agreste, creating quite the scandal mere weeks before their Christmas wedding. It's taken nearly two months for everyone to move on, especially reporters and paparazzi. Chloe feels like she can finally breathe once more, not having to bother looking over her shoulder for pesky nosybodies.One afternoon two weeks before Valentine's Day, she's out shopping when an enthusiastic reporter reminds her to always be on her guard. In her attempts to shake him, she ends up meeting a handsome stranger on an elevator. What's more surprising is this stranger's willingness to help her out, including sharing a kiss or two. Sparks are about to fly between these two, possibly leading to a happy Valentine's Day indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Merry Kissmas, this Valentine story is dedicated to @auroralynne as part of ML Ship Fleet's discord Valentine gift exchange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute story of Chlonath fluff.

 

“Ah, Mlle Bourgeois, I have everything prepared for you. Your favorite dressing room is ready with some of our newest designs. There’s also some sparkling water and a cheese platter waiting for you.” Clarice moved toward Chloe’s side, her hands linked in front of her as she greeted one of the boutiques best customers.

Her warm smile calmed Chloe’s frazzled nerves.

This was just what she needed after the rough week she’d endured. Not only has her foundation suffered several setbacks since her broken engagement, she’s had to deal with her parents’ disappointment.

She’d made the right decision, breaking it off. Adrien hadn’t been happy, and neither had she if she admitted the truth. While she would always love her best friend, he wasn’t the guy for her. She’d known that for years, but she hadn’t stopped their farcical engagement from being initiated. Maybe if she had, they could’ve been saved all the headaches they’d gotten since.

Especially her.

After all, she hadn’t exactly endeared herself to the citizens of Paris by breaking the heart of its sunshine child.

“You’re too good to me, Clarice.” She smiled at the woman who looked around her age, grateful for the small show of consideration she’d been given. “Thank you for being you.”

“Anytime, Mlle Bourgeois.” The young saleswoman escorted Chloe to the dressing rooms, unlocking the one she’d made up for the blonde.

“Call me Chloe. I’ve been coming here for a year. There’s no need for formalities, is there?”

“No, ma’am. I mean, Chloe.” Clarice’s proper posture slackened the tiniest bit, giving her an air of youth that surprised Chloe. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Murmuring her gratitude, Chloe slipped into the large room, leaving the door unlocked for the moment. Her gaze drifted over the various tops and bottoms, even a few pairs of shoes and handbags. Clarice had thought of everything as she always did whenever Chloe stopped in for an afternoon of relaxation and shopping.

Picking up the bottle of sparkling water, she’d managed to unscrew the lid when a knock on the door startled her. “Mlle Bourgeois, I don’t want to alarm you, but there is a reporter stalking the front of the store. I’ve asked him to leave, but he’s insistent on speaking with you. Would you like me to call the police?”

_Great. All I wanted was one afternoon. Just one. Was that too much to ask?_

“No, it’s alright, Clarice. I’ll be right out. I’m sorry I’ve caused you this hassle.” Chloe’s gaze traveled over the prepared dressing room, sadness settling over her. She allowed herself that one moment before she straightened her shoulders. She was Chloe Bourgeois. She didn’t kowtow to anyone, especially an overzealous reporter.

“It’s not your fault. I’ll do what I can to get rid of him.” Clarice’s shoes tapped against the hardwood flooring as she walked toward the reporter.

“Thank you.” She set the bottle of water back on the small table, settling her purse on her shoulder. She had a few moments before she’d be forced to leave thanks to the reporter. Knowing how they ticked, he wouldn’t go far, even if Clarice got the man out of the store.

Chloe hated this. All she wanted was one day of peace. She’d thought the news of their broken engagement had finally blown over. After Adrien proposed to his new fiancée, reporters had lost their interest in her for the most part. Apparently, one hadn’t gotten the memo.

She rummaged through the first few layers of outfits, deciding on the ones she liked immediately and settled for coming back to decide on the rest. She opened the door to find Clarice had returned with a small smile. The store clerk had succeeded for the moment. Not wasting time, Chloe pointed to a few items she liked, asking for them to be wrapped and sent to her home. She promised to come back another day soon to try on the rest.

As Clarice hurried to do her bidding, Chloe slipped out the back door of the shop, her sunglasses falling from her hair to cover her eyes. With them settled, she hurried through the small alleyway toward the street.

She inhaled, ready to breathe a sigh of relief when a large flash stunned her.

“Chloe Bourgeois, can I have a moment of your time?” The reporter approached her as he spoke.

She pointed at her watch. “I’m afraid I have an appointment. Maybe some other time.”

The reporter persisted, his steps bringing him far too close for comfort. His questions rushed past his lips, his words running over one another. “I’d really like to interview you about your plans for Valentine’s Day. After all, you’d been engaged to Adrien Agreste, but you broke off your engagement a mere two weeks before the wedding. A Christmas wedding, no less. Do you have plans for Valentine’s Day or are you enjoying being single? Is there another man in your life? Are you jealous Adrien already has a new fiancée? Will you be attending the wedding? How do you feel about being replaced so quickly?”

_She did not have time for this._

Not taking time to consider her next actions, she took off down the street. Her slippers slapped against the sidewalk, carrying her quickly away from the boutique and through small clusters of pedestrians. She didn’t have another destination in mind. Her thoughts revolved around ditching the reporter and possibly salvaging the rest of her day.

The reporter remained hot on her heels despite the distance she’d covered.

She could hear him calling her name, pulling people’s attention to them, but she didn’t dare stop for fear he’d corner her and hurl his questions at her. She had no intention of answering any more personal questions. She’d answered plenty when she’d broken her engagement; she didn’t owe the public a close-up of her private life.

She’d given them enough in her youth when she’d been young and rather stupid. She’d been trying too hard to gain approval and attention wherever she could get it, hurting those around her in her need to prove she was better. Classmates and her best friend hadn’t been spared her hateful attitude.

It’d taken a rude wake-up call for her to realize all she’d been wrong. It’d taken her even longer to start making the right choices to change her life for the better.

“Chloe, just a moment of your time. That’s all I’m asking for.” The reporter’s words sounded far too close for comfort.

Spying an open doorway in a nearby apartment building, she hurried up the steps, her flats skidding a bit on the cobbled stones. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks upon reaching the top, racing through the doorway.

An elevator’s doors beckoned as she heard the unmistakable ding of its arrival.

“Hold the elevator, please.”

A pale, lean hand stuck out, stopping their progress.

It was all the encouragement she needed to dash the last few meters into the waiting elevator.

“Chloe, stop.”

_Drat, the reporter refused to give up._

Glancing at the man beside her, she whispered, “Please, just go with it.”

Before he could answer, she lifted her hands, wrapping them around his neck. With a quick tug, she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

Electricity sparked.

The zap shot straight through her, sending her nerves tingling.

His warm lips proved soft and made for kissing. She ran hers over them, brushing soft and tentative at first. She didn’t dare deepen the kiss despite her greatest desire in doing so. No, she’d taken enough advantage of this stranger by asking him to do this.

She could control herself, couldn’t she? Yes, she was a grown woman after all, but oh, his lips might prove her downfall.

An exhale left him before he responded, dragging her closer with surprising strength yet infinite gentleness. His hands settled in the middle of her back, supporting her. Something she found beyond helpful as her knees threatened to buckle from the power of his kisses. He took his time, too. He appeared as entranced with her as she was with him.

Another ding sounded, but she didn’t care. Her whole world had narrowed with intense focus on this man holding her and kissing her as though she were some precious jewel he’d discovered. She didn’t want the moment to end.

A loud throat clearing pulled them apart, his head lifting from hers. His eyes remained closed a moment longer, allowing her that small time to collect herself.

She stepped from the elevator, allowing the older gentleman to board. She mumbled a soft apology to the man, hoping her voice didn’t shake as bad as she thought it did.

A chuckle from the man beside her dashed her hopes.

“You know it’s going to be a few minutes before it comes back up, right? What floor do you live on?” He smiled down at her, his hand pushing his red locks away from his eyes.

She glanced up and caught the bright blue staring down at her, her breath hitching in her throat. She hadn’t noticed his eyes earlier or even his long, vibrant hair. How had she not noticed? He was breathtaking.

“Are you okay?”

Shaking herself, she worked to give him her best smile, one she used whenever she’d been pushed in front of cameras as a teenager. “I’m fine. Just fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? I live on the next floor if you need another moment.” He glanced down at the bag in his hand. His eyes met hers a moment later, his smile soft and warm. “It might give that guy time to leave, too. Is he a fan of yours or something?”

“Or something,” she mumbled. She didn’t want to talk about the reporter, not with this guy. She didn’t really want to talk at all, wanting more than anything to experience another of his kisses. She wanted to see if their first kiss had been an anomaly. She couldn’t recall feeling anything like she had with him before.

She pulled off her sunglasses, sliding them back into their customary place on top of her head. She wondered how improper it would be to ask for a repeat of their first kiss.

The return of the elevator pulled her attention, slipping through the opening doors and holding it open for him.

“So, up or down?”

“Down.” An unusual blush coated her cheeks. “I don’t actually live here. I just wanted to get away from that guy.”

“Gotcha.” He pressed the button for the first floor, allowing the doors to slide shut. “I’m Nathaniel, by the way.”

“Chloe Boug-Bustier.” The blush deepened a bit more. Her favorite teacher’s name had come to mind, saving her from ruining the moment by admitting her real last name. She really didn’t want to ruin the moment with him. “I’m sorry for pulling you into that little drama.”

He chuckled, soft and musical. “I’m not. That was some kiss, Chloe Bustier.”

Her gaze flew to his, seeing the sincerity lurking in their depths. Her dratted blush darkened a bit more as she whispered, “Yeah, it was. I, uh, I wouldn’t mind another.”

He stepped closer, his hands resuming their earlier positions on her back. He pulled her closer, his cheeks dusted pink. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I wouldn’t mind, either.”

His lips settled over hers.

 _Nope, not an anomaly_ , she thought before losing herself in the kiss.

The elevator’s ding, arriving on the first floor, came and went, the doors opening and shutting as they continued kissing. Their ascent toward Nathaniel’s floor went unnoticed along with their arrival.

It took another throat-clearing cough and a knowing smirk from a pink-haired woman to pull them apart. She held the doors open with her shoulder, her arms casually crossed over her chest. She shook her head as they came apart, her arm snaking out and grabbing Nathaniel’s wrist.

Nathaniel barely managed to wave as the pink-haired woman pulled him from the car. His mouth formed words, but no sounds came out. The best she could make out were the words _best_ and possibly _friend_. He pointed at the pink-haired woman as she pushed him further down the hall.

Chloe waved back, the doors closing and blocking her view of him.

As the elevator descended, she wondered if she’d ever see Nathaniel again.

Sliding her sunglasses back on, a smile spread across her lips as the elevator arrived on the main floor. She took a step, noting the empty foyer. Her smile spread wider as she cast a final glance at the elevator.

Stepping outside the building, she realized with stunning clarity she wanted to see him again.

 

00000

 

Nathaniel didn’t acknowledge the knowing, speaking glances Alix kept sending his way.

He couldn’t. He’d become too lost in the knowledge of those kisses. Two of them. She’d allowed him to kiss her again, had even asked for the second one. He hadn’t expected the first one, let alone a second one.

 _Hmm, Chloe_ , he mused. _Such a pretty name for a beautiful woman._

“Hey, you.” Alix tossed a large pillow at him, knocking his head into the back of his chair. “You gonna come back to Earth or what? We do have our showcase this Friday or have you forgotten? What did that blonde do to you anyway?”

He grinned. “She kissed me.”

“You don’t say!” Alix stepped closer, picking up another pillow to toss at him. “Why would she do that?”

“Maybe the elevator is magical after all.” He hugged the pillow she’d tossed earlier, almost wishing it smelled like Chloe. He wasn’t ready to forget the kiss they’d shared. “It certainly brought some magic into my life.”

Alix raised a skeptical brow at him. “Magic, huh? She looked pretty ordinary to me. What’s her name anyway?”

“Chloe.” He smiled as her name rolled off his tongue. It fit the blonde perfectly. “Chloe Bustier.”

“Hmm.” Alix sank onto the edge of his small sofa. Her fingers plucked at a loose thread she found there. “Did you get this Chloe Bustier’s number? Are you gonna call her? Ask her out?”

His smile faltered, her words sinking in. He didn’t have any way to contact Chloe. They’d been too caught up to do anything as simple as trade information.

Alix cackled, her eyes crinkling with mirth. “You forgot to get her number? I can’t believe it. Nath, are you serious? How are you ever gonna find her again?”

His happiness seeped out. “I don’t know.”

“Does she live in the building? You could always knock on her door and beg for her number.” His best friend crossed her arms over her chest, her voice softening as she considered his plight.

“She doesn’t live in the building. I don’t know where she lives, actually.” His head dropped into the pillow he still held. “I’m not going to see her again.”

“You don’t know that. You said the elevator is magical. Maybe it brought you two together for a reason.” Cynicism coated her words, her brows furrowing as she considered his limited options. The small smile she sent him didn’t help much, either, but he appreciated her words nonetheless. She was trying at least to be supportive.

Realizing the futility of his situation, he gave himself a mental shake, coming back to their joint project.

Despite the resignation washing over him, he kept his voice determined as he said, “It’s okay. We have the showcase to worry about right now. We still have three days left to prepare. Might as well get back to work. I don’t have time to add another failed relationship to my short list.”

“Marc wasn’t your fault, Nath. You know that, right?” Alix’s hand dropped onto his shoulder, her sympathy for him evident in the small comfort she offered. “You were both young and wanted different things. That doesn’t mean you failed.”

“Maybe,” he mumbled, scooting from his seat and moving toward their shared work area.

She punched his shoulder, not hard but enough to regain his attention. “Hey, I might not care about all this lovey-dovey stuff, but I do know a thing or two. I know you’re a good guy, Nath. You wouldn’t be my best friend if you weren’t. If you like that blonde, then you should find her somehow. Don’t just give up without a fight.”

“Thanks, Alix. I’ll think about it.” Clapping his hands together, he faced the blank canvases they still needed to finish. “For now, let’s get back to work. I’m finding myself more than inspired.”

He worked nonstop over the next several hours, finishing two of three set aside for him.

The sun left its highest perch and dipped below the horizon, spurring Alix to turn on the overhead lights.

Nathaniel didn’t notice, his mind consumed with the kiss he’d shared on the elevator with a blonde. He painted everything he felt in those moments, recreating those emotions and putting them on the canvas.

“Last one tonight,” Alix cheered, pulling the canvas away from him. Her triumphant smile shined as she studied the portrait he’d created. “This is amazing, Nath. It’s sure to sell at top dollar. We might afford our studio after Friday’s show.”

Later that night, he settled into his bed, a soft smile on his lips.

Their hard work looked to be paying off finally. Their dream so close to coming true, they could practically reach out and touch it.

 _If only I had Chloe to share it with me_ , he thought, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him.

A certain blonde filled his dreams that night, leaving him restless yet excited the next morning.

The elevator wouldn’t let him down. He’d run into her again one day. He just had to remain patient and keep working toward his other dreams until then.

He could do that. He could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the art gallery pulled a surprised gasp from Chloe’s guest, the raven-haired woman’s eyes growing wide.

“Happy you accepted my invitation after all?” Chloe didn’t bother to hide the smug smirk that curved her lips and arched a brow. She could well imagine the initial reaction Marinette had when she’d phoned earlier and offered her plus-one to the designer. After all, they hadn’t been friends growing up or much of anything beyond rivals until recently. “You should probably close your mouth. After all, a fly might wander in if you don’t.”

The designer’s lips snapped shut. Her eyes rounded further as she met the gentle humor reflecting in Chloe’s. “You didn’t have to do this but thank you.”

Embarrassed, Chloe looked down, not sure until then that her motivations for bringing Marinette hadn’t been selfish as she’d feared. Sure, it meant she had the young woman beside her for the evening rather than Adrien, but she realized she hadn’t done it to be spiteful. She’d grown curious about the designer upon learning Marinette had stolen Adrien’s affections, leading to the ending of their engagement.

She recalled the designer from their lycée days and had wondered what life had done with Marinette upon their graduation. She hadn’t kept touch, but then, they’d been rivals. Why would they?

Realizing she hadn’t yet responded, she offered in a soft voice, “The owner and I go way back. He said this was the show not to miss. Besides, I wanted a chance to renew our acquaintance.”

Chloe’s fingers played with the latch on her clutch, her gaze hesitant as she met Marinette’s eyes. “I know I was terrible to you back then, Marinette, and I’m truly sorry about all the things I did. I do hope tonight will be a chance to start over.”

The designer glanced around the large gallery and the people milling around one piece or another. A smile spread across her lips as she turned back to Chloe, nodding. “I think a new start would be nice. Adrien adores you, and I don’t want him to ever have to choose between us.”

Chloe laughed. “It’s no contest. He’d choose you. You make him happy, Marinette. Happier than I’ve ever seen him before. I haven’t said it yet, but I’m glad he has you.”

She faltered, her heels seeking some purchase to keep them from toppling. She hadn’t expected Marinette to lunge at her, pulling her into a tight hug.

It took her a moment to stabilize them and return the gesture, her heart warming at the notion of gaining a new friend. She didn’t have many, but she felt sure she could soon count Marinette as one. She hoped so.

“Okay,” she whispered, pulling back. “Let’s find the perfect wedding gift for you two.”

“You don’t have to do that, Chloe. Being invited was more than gift enough.” This time, it was Marinette’s turn to become embarrassed, her hand coming up to twirl a lock of dark hair. “I mean, I’m the one that messed up your engagement. If I remember correctly, Adrien had been all you talked about in our lycée days. You really don’t hate me?”

Chloe didn’t say anything, wanting to give Marinette the impression she needed a moment. She didn’t. Not anymore.

Her smile slipped back into place, the tips curving into a genuine warmth. “No, I don’t hate you. I love Adrien but only as friends, even back then if I’m being honest. He’s a wonderful guy, but he and I don’t have the same love for another that you two do. So, can we please start shopping? All this talk is starting to wear me down.”

She draped her hand over her brow for added flair. After all, she hadn’t given up every aspect of her personality, just the nastiness she’d exuded toward others.

Marinette’s laughter had Chloe smiling brighter.

Together, they walked through the gallery, taking in each painting and sculpture made for that evening. They found several they liked, but they had yet to find the perfect one to procure as Chloe’s gift to the couple she’d come to appreciate.

As they neared one of the final exhibits, Marinette’s gasp pulled her attention to the painting showcased in the center.

“That’s me,” Chloe said, her breath escaping in one great whoosh.

She didn’t need to read the artist’s name to know who had painted her.

Nathaniel.

She hadn’t thought he’d be an artist, not with his physique. She couldn’t say anything, not many believed her to be the president of her company. Many thought her more of a socialite princess than a career woman with a successful business. If she kept playing it smart, her business would thrive far greater than either of her parents, something she desired only to prove them wrong about her.

Her gaze returned to the painting, studying the strokes of the paintbrush he’d used and the lines he’d created and blurred. While the painting remained rather abstract, the silhouetted profile highlighted a feminine face with the same coloring as her own. It came complete with her signature bun, sitting neat and secure at the base of her neck. Her sunglasses sat perched on her head, the shape remarkably accurate for the short amount of time they’d spent together.

Her eyes widened as she caught the title of the piece.

_Golden Angel._

He thought her an angel? No one she knew thought that about her. Well, maybe her father but their relationship hadn’t been great these past several weeks.

“Chloe, you have to get that one,” Marinette whispered with increasing urgency. “It would look amazing in your office.”

She didn’t hear the woman beside her. She couldn’t hear anything but his voice as it ghosted over her, raising gooseflesh. She’d almost forgotten how it sounded. Almost.

“It’s nice to see you again, Chloe. You look beautiful.”

She glanced over her shoulder, catching his welcoming smile and the warmth emanating from his blue eyes. His hair had been tied back, leaving them clear unlike the last time she’d seen him. The suit he wore appeared rather dated but fit him well.

“Hello, handsome.” She returned his smile, her heart fluttering. The memory of their kiss flashed, not for the first (or even hundredth) time that day.

00000

His dream had become reality. She stood before him in a golden dress that made her even more exquisite to behold. He wondered how he’d managed to breathe upon noting her presence.

Her blue eyes pierced his as she continued to stare at him, her mouth curved into a warm smile that lit up her features. He noted the rosy tint to her cheeks, briefly wondering if that tint was natural or brushed on.

The memory of their kiss flashed.

His hands itched to pull her closer and see if it’d been as magical as he recalled it. He clenched them at his sides instead, not allowing them the freedom they desperately wanted.

“You painted me,” she whispered, a shyness drifting into her words he hadn’t expected. “I made that great an impression, huh?”

His lips curved a bit more, crinkling the corners of his eyes. He chuckled at his whimsical thoughts. “I guess I did. You proved a bit unforgettable.”

“Hmm.” She stepped closer, her hand reaching up yet stopping before she touched him. “I guess I’ll have to try harder to be completely unforgettable next time.”

His cheeks brightened considerably at her words. His thoughts went haywire at the promise of another kiss. His hands unclenched, reaching out for her.

A soft cough beside them broke the spell.

Shaking himself, he stepped back, his hands returning to his side. Doing his best to recover, he asked the first question to pop into his mind. “So, you like the painting?”

Her rosy cheeks appeared darker than before as she nodded in response. “It’s beautiful.”

“You two are adorable,” her companion said, breaking the remaining tension between them. “I never would’ve guessed it, but you really are.”

He tore his gaze from Chloe’s tinted cheeks and downcast eyes. The pleased smile she wore warmed his heart, sending his pulse racing. He’d been so close to another kiss, he felt sure, but her friend had thought to remind them they weren’t alone, the crowd growing larger around them.

As his gaze moved to meet that of her friend’s, his eyes widened. “Marinette? Is that you? You look great.”

“Long time, no see, Nath.” She smiled at him, giving him a brief hug. Her eyes strayed to Chloe and back, a knowing smile curving her lips. “You’re still doing some amazing work, I see. This one is beyond words.”

She pointed toward the one he’d done of Chloe, wondering how she’d met the blonde. His gaze traveled between the two, noting the differences in them. He couldn’t help seeing those differences in the way they each carried themselves and their fashion tastes.

“Well, I had a beautiful subject as my inspiration.” His gaze returned to Chloe, seeing a weird look disappear from her eyes. He couldn’t pinpoint the emotion that had been there, but he suspected it hadn’t been a good one. Hoping to smooth things over between the ladies, he leaned closer and dropped his voice to prevent eavesdropping. “I’d like you to have this one, Chloe.”

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. “I can’t possibly accept it without paying you.”

He chuckled, pleased by her surprise and adamance. “I can suffer the loss of one painting. Besides, I made it for you. I hoped to see you again.”

“You did?” She moved closer again. Her smile practically beamed at him as she whispered, “I did, too.”

His heart squeezed at her admission. He hadn’t dared to hope she felt the same as he did. After all, he’d been sure she’d prove an apparition in his life, there one second and gone the next.

The spell weaving around them broke once more, an excited voice calling above the crowd’s din.

“Chloe! Chloe, please, just a moment of your time.” The reporter weaved through the small groups, doing his best not to knock into anyone in his excitement. “Chloe, just a few moments, please. It’s all I ask.”

Nathaniel recognized the man from before, his gaze narrowing at the man’s audacity.

He took a step forward, putting himself between the reporter and Chloe. “I think you’ve bothered her enough this week, don’t you?”

The man didn’t bat an eye, glaring at Nathaniel for daring to stand between him and his goal. “Look, all I want is a minute of her time. She gives me that, and I go away.”

Her hand touched his shoulder, pulling his gaze from the reporter. “It’s okay, Nath. I can handle him for one minute.”

He nodded, stepping aside. His arms crossed over his chest, giving the man his best glare though he remained silent. He had a bad feeling about this guy, but he wouldn’t overstep when Chloe hadn’t asked him to. His mother raised him as a gentleman and a firm believer that women didn’t need men to fight their battles. It didn’t matter that he wanted to. He’d respect her wishes.

“What would you like to know?” She posed her question to the reporter, keeping her back ramrod straight. She exuded elegance and haughtiness at the man’s impertinence, building up Nathaniel’s growing admiration for her.

The man positively preened under her willingness to answer his questions. He didn’t hesitate as he blurted the first of what appeared to be many. “Chloe Bourgeois, the public would love to know when you’d become friends with your ex-fiancé’s new fiancée. Has Adrien Agreste forgiven you for hurting him as you’d done, leaving him just weeks before your wedding?”

An actual punch to his stomach would’ve hurt less.

 _Chloe Bourgeois. She couldn’t be, could she? She’d said her name was Bustier. Why not tell him the truth? Had this all been some sick prank? She’d been notorious for them in their youth._ _She’d certainly played her fair share on him and Marinette if he recalled correctly._

He stared at her, his mind picturing her in their younger days. He felt sick.

It’d been a prank. It had to be. She’d never have kissed him because she liked him.

“Nath, wait,” Marinette whispered urgently, her hand grabbing at his sleeve. “You don’t understand.”

He brushed her off, walking toward the back of the art gallery. He had no intention of making another appearance until they’d left. He couldn’t stand the thought of being near Chloe again, not after what she’d done.  

She’d even gotten Marinette to help her in her little game.

He’d never been more disillusioned or hurt. His heart squeezed hard in his chest, threatening to steal what breath he had. Oh, it hurt more than he ever cared to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mlle Bourgeois, there’s an Alix Kubdel here.” The crackled voice of her secretary jarred her.

With a practiced move, she pressed the intercom button. “Send her in.”

Chloe didn’t know what to expect, but she took a deep breath, readying herself for anything.

She’d gone through the old class photos after the art show, finding the one she sought. She’d recalled that year with a sickening emotion, having done what she could to keep Juleka from being in the picture. She’d been absolutely horrid to everyone in that picture back then, not sparing even her best friend, Sabrina.

If she hadn’t looked for it, she wouldn’t have seen Alix and recalled the pink-haired woman pulling Nathaniel from the elevator that day. It felt like a lifetime ago, but she remembered they’d been best friends in lycée and continued being friends if she hazarded a guess.

A rare smile tilted the corners of her lips, thankful he had someone like Alix in his life.

It disappeared when her door opened, her gaze meeting Alix’s chilly one. Beside the pink-haired woman, Chloe noted a large wrapped package. The size and shape led her to believe it a painting, confirmed by Alix’s first words.

“Take this darn thing.” She hauled it further into the room, setting it against the nearest wall. “Nath won’t stop staring at it. It’s driving me crazy that you’ve managed to continue your old ways. What did Nath do this time to earn your evil presence?”

Drawing upon her hard-won self-esteem, Chloe stood to her full height, squaring her shoulders. “I had no such intent for Nathaniel. He’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah, he is.” Alix came to stand on the other side of Chloe’s desk, her arms crossing over her chest. “He deserves someone who cares about him. He doesn’t need you using him and tossing him away when you’re through.”

Crossing her own arms, Chloe stared down at the smaller woman, her brow raising as she gave off her haughtiest look yet. “What makes you think I would use him and toss him? You think I’m still that cruel? You think me incapable of having true feelings for someone like Nathaniel?”

Something faltered in Alix, a softening that threatened to bring Chloe’s defenses down. Had she revealed too much? Had she given away how much she did like Nathaniel and wished desperately for a different past?

Chloe allowed her shoulders to relax, her body losing its earlier tension. “Look, Alix, I get it. I wouldn’t trust me, either, if I were you, but please, know I had no intention of hurting Nathaniel. I don’t have any intention of hurting him.”

Alix gave a short nod, turning to leave.

Not ready to see that door closed yet, Chloe stepped away from her desk, moving toward the retreating woman. “Hey, Alix, wait.”

The petite artist turned her head, her brow piqued with interest. “Yeah?”

“Marinette told me about your dream of a studio. She said you even had a place picked out.” Her hands wrung in front of her, words failing her for the first time since she could recall.

“What are you wanting to know?” Alix’s hand dropped from the doorknob, her body swiveling to give Chloe her full attention. “You going to cause problems or provide a solution?”

An unwitting smile curved. “I like you, and I’d like to help however I can. I’m in need of a few commissioned pieces. Think you can help me in convincing Nathaniel to paint them? I’ll make it worth your while.”

A shrewdness stole over the smaller woman as she studied Chloe for any signs of deceit.

Chloe held her breath, waiting for Alix’s ultimate judgment of her.

She let it out in a whoosh when Alix asked, “What did you have in mind?”

Her smile growing once more, Chloe stepped forward, taking Alix by the arm and leading her toward the small sofa in the corner of her office. “I’m thinking of a wonderful portrait for a wedding gift. We can discuss the other pieces if you can get me a little of Nath’s time and his acceptance.”

The two sat there for another thirty minutes, discussing the details of what she wanted, and the terms Alix had in return.

By the end of their chat, both walked away with smiles on their faces.

Chloe hurried through the rest of her day, getting through meetings with board members and other higher personnel within her company. She solidified details for several upcoming events that she planned to launch and host within her growing foundation. She planned press releases for those events. She even spoke with several key employees in different departments to ensure they all had what they needed.

All the while, a smile remained, the soft curve giving her a loveliness and warmth that many found quite pleasing. Several commented on it in passing throughout the day, bringing her to a real awareness she might have a problem. She hoped the problem would be solved soon.

Entering her home later that evening, she sank onto the sofa she’d bought the previous year, loving the yellow fabric and its softness. She shucked off her heels, glad to be done with them for the day. She didn’t even bother to put them up before she stretched out on the cushions, her arms cradling a pillow under her head.

Her eyes had barely closed with weariness when her phone buzzed in her purse beside her.

Groaning, she fumbled through the pockets until her hand gripped the annoying thing, pressing the correct button without bothering to look at the caller’s ID. “This is Chloe.”

A bark of laughter answered her greeting. “Geez, you sound terrible, Bourgeois.”

Suppressing a second groan, she sat straight. “What do you need, Alix?”

“Lunch tomorrow at 1:30. Meet us at Cezembre. He’ll be ready to listen to you then.”

“Thanks, Alix.” She ended the call, sinking back into the cushions. Her smile had returned along with a few butterflies.

Tomorrow. She’d see him again tomorrow.

This time, she moaned. “What am I going to wear?”

00000

Nathaniel fumed, his eyes glaring daggers at his best friend. “I can’t believe you got rid of my painting.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, I did. Don’t worry. Your precious piece has found a good home. Now, can we discuss this new client or not?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he ignored the menu resting beneath him, not the least bit interested in eating. His glower didn’t lessen, either, despite his growing curiosity. “What new client? Where did you find a new client yesterday?”

A smirk grew over her lips as she continued to peruse her menu. “The same place your painting is currently residing. Now, I expect your best behavior. She’s willing to pay top dollar, which will be enough for a down payment and first month’s payment on our new studio. Can you be nice?”

“Whenever have I been anything but nice?” He raised a brow at her, challenging her to recall one instance where he’d been the abrasive one compared to her.

Movement behind him caught his attention, diverting him from the growing smirk spreading across Alix’s face.

Blonde hair and blue eyes brought him up short. He shot Alix another glare as he hissed, “Chloe’s our new client?”

A simple nod followed his question. “Yep. Be nice.”

“Sorry, I’m late. We ran into a small problem at the office.” Chloe sank into the chair beside his, her smile hesitant as she met his steady gaze.

He wondered what kind of problem would keep the beautiful daughter of Andre Bourgeois. A small problem for her, he recalled, could be as simple as a broken nail in their younger days, or heaven forbid, her hair didn’t look perfect.

“It’s not a big deal. We were just chatting while we debated what to have.” Alix offered Chloe a small grin. Her posture spoke of ease around the haughty blonde, almost reminiscent of friends.

Could Alix have switched to the dark side on him?

He cringed at his wayward thoughts. When had he become so judgmental of others? Didn’t he believe in giving people a chance? Hadn’t he learned his lesson when he’d misjudged Marc all those years ago? And Marinette a few times?

Vowing to be nicer, he swallowed the rising dread in his throat and asked, “Have you been here before? I can recommend a few dishes if you’d like.”

The smile she gave him melted a bit of the ice he’d built around his heart. “That would be great. I must admit it’s been a few years since I’ve been here.”

Returning her smile, he listed a few of his favorites, watching as her eyes lit up with excitement.

“All of those sound good.” Chloe’s eyes drifted back to her menu, reading over each of his choices.

Soon, their server returned and took their orders, Chloe’s smile still present as she ordered one of his absolute favorites. He couldn’t help ordering the same as Alix ordered her usual.

When their server retreated, Alix brought the conversation back to business, asking, “So, Chloe, you said you wanted a portrait made for a wedding gift.”

The blonde nodded, reaching into her purse and pulling out a photograph. “I would like the same style as the portrait you did of me, Nathaniel, if you don’t mind. I think it would make a wonderful gift for them.”

He took the photo and caught a glimpse of Marinette with a man. He presumed Adrien Agreste since Chloe spoke of a wedding gift. The two looked beyond happy and unaware the photo had been taken. Adrien held Marinette high, almost as if she weighed nothing while her hands rested on his shoulders. Both wore expressions of absolute adoration.

The background proved most intriguing as he continued to study the photo. “Is that an elevator they’re in?”

He glanced up to find Chloe nodding. “It’s the elevator at Gabriel Fashions. They actually met in that elevator. To hear Adrien tell it, that’s where he fell in love with her, too.”

She paused to glance down at the photo, a soft smile gracing her lips. Her eyes shined when she met his gaze a moment later. In a quiet voice, she added, “I think it might’ve been mutual. I’ve since learned the potency of Paris elevator magic.”

Warmth flooded his cheeks and blazed the tips of his ears. He remained thankful his hair covered at least those, knowing his cheeks would be embarrassing enough.

Alix faked a playful gag, her grin wide. “If that’s the case, keep it far from me. I have no use for that lovey-dovey stuff.”

“Some things haven’t changed, have they?” Chloe mused, her smile still warm as her eyes left his to meet Alix’s.

While she might be right about Alix, Nathaniel couldn’t quite agree with her observation. Something had changed, possibly for the better. Maybe enough he could see his way to opening himself once more to her.

The thought startled him, but it didn’t frighten him as he expected it to. No, he felt anticipation coursing through him, bordering on excitement at the prospect of learning more about the blonde beside him.

He leaned closer, catching the light fragrance she wore, something wholly different from the obnoxious perfume of their youth. This one proved downright intoxicating, bringing him a bit closer.

“When would you need the painting ready?” He could smack himself, asking her about business when he didn’t feel the least bit business-like with her.

She didn’t seem to mind, her chin dropping into her hand as she moved to face him. “Marinette’s set on a May wedding, so I’d like it done before then if it’s possible. I want to present them with the portrait at the reception.”

“I can do that. I’ll send you weekly progress reports via email thought it shouldn’t take more than a week or so to get it done.” He mentally calculated all the paints he’d need to procure and the right canvas for the portrait she wanted. Some would need to be ordered while others could be picked up after their lunch ended.

“Does it have to be email? I’d rather see the progress in person. I like to be rather hands-on with projects of this nature.” Chloe gave him a hopeful look, one meant to entice him into giving her what she wanted. Her lower lip jutted out to create the perfect pout while her lashes batted at him, not in a cartoon fashion but enough to make her blue eyes dilate. She had the perfect sad puppy face he’d ever seen.

“Fine. Come by Friday after 5. I should be far enough along by then.”

The smile she gave him proved more than worth the sacrifice. After all, it gave him a chance to know her better, something he found himself wanting more than he cared to admit aloud.

He didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into, but he found he didn’t care if she continued smiling at him like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into the elevator of Nathaniel’s building filled her with memories. Her cheeks flushed and her heart rate increased as images flitted through her mind. His long red hair and kind blue eyes had been her initial draw. They had soon lost the battle to his sweetness and his ability to kiss her breathless.

Sure, she’d been shocked to learn his vocation and their past acquaintance, but that hadn’t dulled her feelings for him. The opposite, in fact, had leaped to life within her. She wanted to learn more about the boy she once knew and the man he’d become.

Her hands gripped the round bars, needing a moment to ground herself. The elevator’s effective whoosh of movement disoriented her while her memories of those shared moments and kisses threatened to sweep her away. Longing to experience them again had her knees threatening to buckle under the heady memories.

Mercy soon came with the soft ding and stop of the car on Nathaniel’s floor. The doors opened in silence yet pulling a nervous cough from the man on the other side.

“Nath,” she breathed, a smile curving her lips. “This is a nice surprise.”

“You’re early. I’d hoped to meet you downstairs and ride up with you. That’s what a gentleman does, right? Escort a lady upstairs.” His hand found its way into his shoulder-length hair, running through the loose locks. “I, um, I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

Her smile curved more, small dimples appearing in her cheeks. “Thank you. I’m famished. It was a long day, which is why I’m actually late.”

Her gaze dropped to the thin gold watch she wore on her left wrist, noting the late hour her watch indicated. “I didn’t realize I was that late. Are you sure you’re up for company? I can come back another time that’s more convenient for you.”

She moved to press the button on the elevator, not wanting to push her way into his life. She’d stopped believing everyone’s lives revolved around her a few years back.

A hand shot out to stop her. “Stay. I guess I lost track of time myself. I thought you were early after all.”

Chloe dared to meet his eyes, catching the warmth and hope radiating from them. It matched the warmth of his fingers clasping her wrist in a loose grip, one she could easily break if she’d wanted.

Adrien had insisted on her learning self-defense years ago when she’d announced her intentions of studying abroad for university. He hadn’t wanted her to get hurt somewhere he couldn’t protect his one friend, a belief that still made her feel loved to this day.

The hope she saw convinced her to stay, nodding. With a couple of steps, she came to his side and allowed him to escort her. It dawned on her that she’d been in his building but not his apartment. The elevator had been as far as she’d gotten in her attempts to flee that obnoxious reporter.

A strangled chuckle escaped her at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Nath asked, his eyes meeting hers and a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “I hope it’s not something I did.”

“No, nothing like that,” she assured, going into brief detail about her wayward thoughts.

He chuckled with her, agreeing their reunion had come with an interesting introduction. His hand, which still held hers, slid a bit further down her wrist until their fingers laced together. It tightened for a moment, his feelings communicating with hers in that brief extra motion.

He’d been feeling the same as her. Sure, he’d been miffed with learning she’d lied about her last name, but he’d forgiven her, something that filled her with boundless gratitude. The lie hadn’t been meant to harm him as much as it’d been meant to protect her tender heart from rejection. It’d failed of course, but that rejection hadn’t lasted too long. At least, she remained hopeful it hadn’t as he led her toward the last door of a back corridor.

“This is me,” he whispered, pushing the door open.

00000

Stepping back to allow her inside first, his breath caught, waiting for the critical inspection he knew would come. This was Chloe Bourgeois after all. She had the highest standards of anyone he knew, standards that had once excluded her bad behavior toward others.

“Oh, wow.” Her eyes fixated on the painting in the center of his workspace. “Nath, this is amazing. You really made that photo come alive. Oh, look at this elevator. It’s more beautiful than the real one. They’re going to love this.”

Her enthusiastic response to the commissioned piece soothed the remaining nerves he’d been experiencing since that morning.

He didn’t quite know what to expect from the blonde socialite of his youth, but he found himself liking the woman standing before him, far more than he’d thought to like her. She’d once taken great joy in bringing down everyone around her, including him on a few occasions. She might look like the girl she’d been, but a growing certainty that he might’ve misjudged her filled him.

“I’m glad you like it. I spent most of this week, checking out the elevator at Gabriel Fashions.” He took a step forward, his hand going upward to move his bangs out of his eyes. A small smile formed as he met her gaze. “I don’t think they appreciated my presence. I’m not exactly up to Gabriel Agreste’s standards, am I?”

“Uncle Gabe’s standards are impossible to meet. Ask his son. Adrien’s forever been trying to meet them. I don’t think he ever will sadly.” Her eyes dropped to the blond male in the portrait he’d been working on for the better part of the week. They softened as they considered the guy, causing a knot to form in Nathaniel’s stomach.

“Do you have feelings for him still?”

Why had he asked that? He didn’t want to know. He didn’t need to know. She had a right to her feelings for anyone. Heck, he still cared about Marc despite their separation three years ago.

“No, I don’t.” Her eyes didn’t quite meet his as a rosy tint appeared high on her cheeks. Her hands played with her small purse, a nervous habit he’d discovered not long ago. He liked it. The simple actions made her more accessible to lesser beings as she’d once called him.

Shaking those errant thoughts away, he gestured toward the small table he’d set up for them. “Would you care to eat now or have the rundown of my progress on your piece?”

Her nervousness ebbed away, a smile transforming her face into one of pure beauty. “Dinner.”

A grumble from her stomach backed up her words, earning him another rosy blush across her cheeks.

Chuckling and feeling lighter than air, he murmured, “Dinner, it is.”

00000

“You didn’t do that? Really?” Chloe couldn’t believe how much she’d enjoyed herself throughout the meal she shared with Nathaniel. Laughter hadn’t been part of her life as often as it should’ve been, but it felt wonderful to laugh along with him as he recounted some of his crazier adventures.

“In fairness, I don’t drink often, so please, don’t judge me. I was young, too. Nineteen, I think, when I got the tattoo.” He shot her a quirked brow. “What misadventures have you experienced? Or, is the great Chloe Bourgeois still as perfect as ever?”

Her laughter died a quick death at his words. She glanced down at her plate, her smile slipping into a worried frown.

Silence reigned for the next several moments.

She didn’t know what to do or say to make it better or if she should even try. She berated herself all kinds of fool for believing he could so easily forgive her past. If she could recall every terrible thing she did to him, then she knew he could, too. She wouldn’t even blame him for hating her for her past misdeeds, but she hadn’t quelled her hope that he would, that he could.

“Chlo, I apologize. I misspoke. Badly. I meant to tease you, but I hit a nerve instead, didn’t I?” His hand came to rest over hers, stilling her fingers from fiddling with the fork she held. “Maybe Alix was right after all. Maybe I am terrible at the flirting game.”

That had her attention, yanking her gaze from her plate to meet his eyes. The gentle smile he wore didn’t quite look right, almost as if he’d been admonishing himself for his earlier words.

“You were trying to flirt with me?” Her lips parted. Her body tensed, waiting for his next words. It felt like her entire future rode on those next few words. At least, she hadn’t lost her flair for the dramatic, she mused. “Does that mean you actually like me then?”

He didn’t answer immediately, instead standing to gather their plates to set down in his small kitchenette sink. He worked the next few minutes, tidying up the area.

As he worked on the pots he used along with their dishes, his soft words almost became lost in the clacks and clanks within the sink. As it was, she didn’t catch much except his last sentence. “I was hoping you might be free for Valentine’s Day.”

Her mouth dropped wide at the invitation. He’d asked her out. On a date. She, Chloe Bourgeois, had just been asked out by Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Her fifteen-year-old self would’ve scoffed at his audacity in asking her out, but at twenty-seven, she couldn’t imagine saying anything but yes.

It was really too bad that she’d lost the ability to speak in her shock. Her mouth seemed incapable of moving from its gaping position.

He turned toward her then, checking on her. His hopeful smile slid into a thin line, his eyes losing whatever life had been in them as dejection settled over him. “I guess that’s a no then, huh? I understand. It’s last minute, and I’m not exactly your usual date, am I?”

_Talk, Chloe. Talk, dammit. Now!_

Her jaw moved a few times before sound finally came out. “You’re much better, Nath.”

That got his attention, spinning him from whatever task he’d found to occupy himself.

She could understand even, having done the same to keep others from guessing how much she’d been hurt. It’d been why she’d acted out so much in their lycée days, saying hurtful things to others. It was better to hurt others before they had the chance to hurt her. Her mother had taught her that, over and over again, something they’d been working on to repair until she’d ruined it by breaking her engagement.

“I’m not sure what that means,” he finally uttered, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

“Aside from Adrien, I’ve mainly dated losers, guys willing to be with me because of my connections and money. They didn’t care about me, Nath, almost as much as I pretended not to care about them.” She straightened and took a few steps closer, stopping as she reached the counter opposite him. “You’re not like that. Sure, we barely know each other, but I know you well enough to know that. You’re better than my usual type of date.”

“Thank you, Chlo.” His eyes met hers then, the irises glowing with a blue fire again.

She couldn’t believe how much she’d grown to enjoy seeing that fire in him. They’d barely been reacquainted two weeks, yet he’d gotten underneath the wall she usually wore, breaking down each barrier a bit at a time.

She refused to say she loved him. It was much too soon for that. Utterly ridiculous to be in love with someone she’d only known two weeks, but she suspected she might be.

Regardless, it didn’t stop her from saying, “I’d love to join you for Valentine’s Day.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Chloe, you’re going to wear a hole in my new rug if you don’t stop pacing,” Adrien teased, his arms crossed under his chin. His eyes followed her frantic movements, a wide grin spreading over his features. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked this Nath guy.”

“I do. I like him a lot.” She continued pacing, her index finger tapping her chin as her thoughts swirled faster. She could feel the dark thoughts trying to crowd in, ready to leap at her and remind her of her past. She fought against them, but she feared she’d lose in the end. The more she paced, the more they loomed larger around her. “What if I screw this up? What if he wakes up tomorrow and realizes he hates me? He could, you know? He could wake up and hate me for every little terrible thing I did back then.”

Two large hands pulled her into toned arms and pressed her into a model-ready body. He shushed her, his hands running small circles around her shoulder blades.

It calmed her, reminding her of the affection she’d once had so easily and readily from her father. If only she could travel back to those early childhood days. Maybe she could undo all the damage she’d done by changing her ways before reaching her teenage years. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t feel like she didn’t deserve a decent guy’s love and affection.

“I doubt he’s going to wake up and hate you. Only an idiot could hate you, Chloe.”

Adrien’s voice sounded so certain, but then, why wouldn’t he? He hadn’t seen her at her absolute worst, never having attended public school as she’d wanted most of their teenage years.

“Adrien is right, Chloe,” Marinette added, reminding the blonde of her presence.

Pulling out of Adrien’s soothing arms, she moved to sit on the sofa beside the designer. Her shoulders hunched a bit in uncertainty as she faced the raven-haired woman she’d tormented along with Nathaniel and their other classmates.

“You really think so?”

Marinette nodded, a smile gracing her features. “Yeah, I do. Nath had looked beyond smitten with you at the art show. I know he’d been shocked upon recognizing you, but from what I know, he doesn’t hold grudges. If you’ve been seeing him, it’s because he trusts you enough to let you near him.”

“Thank you, Marinette. That helps a lot.” Chloe offered the other woman a tentative smile as she asked, “How is the wedding planning going? Is everything set for your big day? Anything I can do to help?”

Chloe didn’t know what transpired between the two when Marinette’s eyes left hers, going to Adrien who’d remained behind the couch. She certainly hadn’t expected the question she’d be asked after a few moments.

“Bridesmaid? You want me as a bridesmaid?” Her gaze flew between the two, searching for some hint they might be kidding. All she could find was sincerity and friendship, warming her heart and easing the rest of her built-up tension. “I’d really like that. Thank you.”

With her doubts assuaged for the moment, she allowed herself to spend some time with her friends, learning all about their grand wedding plans. She almost envied them all they’d accomplished in a short amount of time, but she had to admit the name Agreste motivated businesses far more than Bourgeois.

The scandal her father had created before he left office hadn’t helped her family in the eyes of Paris, but it had helped her realize she wasn’t as infallible as she’d once believed. Her pedestal had been ripped from her, giving her a much-needed reality check and a new path to follow.

As the evening came to an end, she followed the couple toward their front door, wistful for someone to be waiting at home for her. Maybe one day, she’ll have that special someone. An image flashed of Nath standing in his kitchen the other night, looking handsome and domestic. She could get used to that image in her life, she realized with a startling realization.

Another thought crowded in before she said her farewells, pulling Adrien outside the door with an apologetic glance at Marinette. “I only need him for a moment more. I’ll give him right back, promise.”

The designer nodded, closing the door without protest.

Adrien smiled down at her, his arms crossing over his chest. “So, what can I help you with this time? Something possibly nefarious?”

Rolling her eyes at his teasing, she shoved his shoulder and shook her head. “Nothing of the sort, but I do need your people skills. I was talking to Alix about that space she and Nathaniel want for their new studio. I did some research, and the owner has the space marked ridiculously high. Think you might be able to get him talked down to a more reasonable rate? For old times’ sake?”

“Let me guess, the guy didn’t go for your strong-arm tactics, did he? Shot you down and shoved you out the door?” His teasing came back tenfold, his lips curling upward like a cat that was close to catching the canary.

“Something like that,” she admitted, her tone reluctant and her arms crossing over her chest to mimic him. “So, will you help me or not? They don’t deserve to be stiffed by this guy, not when they could use the money they’ve made for improvements on the space.”

“You don’t just like him, do you? You love him.” His arms loosened, dropping to his sides as he stated the words without a questioning inflection. “I hope he knows what a rare treasure you are, Chlo. Because if he doesn’t, I’ll be happy to give him a friendly reminder. I don’t just help anybody, you know?”

The biggest lie he’d ever told, but it brought a smile to her lips. She knew she could count on him to help her out.

Leaning up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering her gratitude. She didn’t tarry much longer, wanting to get home. She had another dilemma waiting for her there. She still hadn’t decided what to wear to meet Nathaniel for Valentine’s Day. She had less than two days to decide.

00000

“Come on. Come on. Come on,” Nathaniel shouted, tossing another shirt onto his bed. “How do I not have one other nice shirt in here? This can’t be happening.”

“Dude, I could hear you all the way to my place. What’s the problem?” Alix leaned against his doorframe, crossing her arms. Her eyes lit with amusement at the pile of clothing on his bed. “Ooh, a hot date with Chloe, huh? On Valentine’s, too? Well, you certainly grew bold, didn’t you?”

“If you’re not going to help, you can leave. I’m having a crisis with less than an hour before our date. I can’t look like some schlep off the street.” He mumbled more under his breath, diving back into his closet. He didn’t hold out much hope of finding anything, but he searched the recesses of the small space anyway. Another groan escaped when he came up empty. “I need a nice shirt.”

“What happened to the one you own?”

He pulled it from the bottom of the bed’s pile, showing her the large wine staining blazing across it. “I left the art show with this souvenir, remember? I didn’t think I’d need to replace it so soon.”

“Oh, man, you’re hopeless.”

He could make out the sound of her hand slapping her forehead in exasperation. He didn’t need her reminding him how foolish he’d been to let this small detail escape, but he’d been inspired by the painting Chloe had wanted. He’d put everything else on hold, wanting to give it his full attention. He hadn’t thought he’d be paying for letting that detail go unchecked.

When he didn’t hear anything more from his friend, he returned to his dilemma, pulling shirts from the pile and inspecting them. He grimaced and groaned with each one he picked up.

“Dude, put those down. You’re depressing me with that sad face of yours.” Alix walked into the room and shoved a clean shirt into his hands, having ripped the one he’d held away. “Here. I was going to save it for your birthday, but this is an emergency. You need to go shopping soon, got me? If you’re going to date Chloe, you need to look your best, Nath. A lady deserves that much.”

He nodded, slipping the button down over his arms and tackling the fine buttons. He noted the superb stitching and the familiar monogram tucked inside the cuff. “I hope you paid Marinette well for this shirt.”

Alix smirked, her eyes rolling. “Like I would dare stiff the design queen. You should know me better than that.”

They chatted for the next few minutes, Alix helping with his tie. She tutted over the outdated pattern, suggesting he add that to his shopping list as well. Soon enough, he was dressed and ready to head toward the restaurant where he’d agreed to meet Chloe.

He’d wanted to pick her up like a proper gentleman, but he didn’t have a car and had a feeling she wouldn’t be open to public transportation. So, he’d settled with meeting her there, his reticence soon replaced with giddy excitement at the prospect of a real date with Chloe. He didn’t know what the future held, but he wanted to find out.

Stepping into the elevator, he sighed, allowing memories of their kiss wash over him. His hands itched to hold her close and experience the amazing sensations once more. He wondered if she thought about that day as often as he’d done in the past couple of weeks. He hoped so. He didn’t want to be the only one to be experiencing these intense feelings, not when he suspected they led to one emotion he couldn’t yet name.

It felt too soon to name it, too fragile. He feared naming it would mean shattering the hope swelling within his heart, threatening to burst each time he saw her.

The elevator soon dinged, announcing their arrival at the building’s entrance hall.

His feet practically skipped, carrying him over the threshold. They continued to skip in tune to his heartbeat, bringing him through the front doors and down the cobbled steps. They didn’t stop moving until he reached the corner and the bus stop.

He glanced around him, noting a few people milling around and waiting for the bus to carry them to one destination or another. He offered a smile to a few of them though it froze as his gaze settled on the paper one gentleman carried. The picture on the front bringing his heartbeat to a complete halt, squeezing the muscle in his chest painfully.

_CHLOE BOURGEOIS SEEN COZYING UP WITH FORMER FIANCÉ: IS THE WEDDING BACK ON?_

The headline had to be a lie. She wouldn’t have accepted a date with him if she’d planned on getting back with Adrien Agreste.

What about Marinette? Did she know? Should he call and ask about this? Would that be too insensitive? He couldn’t risk hurting her more if this proved true.

Not bothering to question his next action, he walked down the street until he reached a newspaper stand. He searched through the many tabloids, magazines, and newspapers until he found the one with the news story he sought.

It jumped out at him, taunting him.

He read it again and again, disbelieving the words printed on that blasted paper.

In the end, he tossed down the money needed and picked it up, reading through the brief article where wild speculation about the couple’s renewed status. It didn’t seem like much until Nathaniel read the final few paragraphs, detailing their appearance together and supposedly buying property together.

Fed up and heartbroken, he gave the paper back to the vendor, not caring he’d paid for it. He never wanted to see it again, not when his heart had shattered.

He finally named the emotion he’d been feeling.

Love.

He was in love with Chloe Bourgeois.

He felt like the biggest fool. He should’ve known she would break his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mlle Bourgeois?” The hostess tapped on Chloe’s shoulder, her features taking on an apologetic look. She continued at Chloe’s nod, “I’m sorry to bother you, but you have a phone call.”

That had her attention, standing from her seat at the restaurant bar.

Who could be calling her on Valentine’s Day? At dinner no less? How did they know where she was? Why not call her cell?

She followed the hostess to the small booth, taking the phone from the other woman and pressing it to her ear. She bit back a visible grimace as her breathy voice asked, “This is Chloe Bourgeois. Can I help you?”

“Hey, I could use your help over here. It seems our mutual redhead is a major idiot and has gotten himself trapped in the elevator.” Humor laced the familiar voice.

Her brows furrowing, she pressed the phone closer to her ear. “Pardon? Who is this?”

“Geez, I’m a little hurt you don’t recognize my awesome voice by now. I thought we were getting to be such good friends, too. After all, I’ve been letting you date my best friend.”

Chloe could almost picture the smirk on Alix’s face as recognition dawned. “Alix? What’s going on? Why is Nathaniel stuck in an elevator?”

There was a pause on the other end, soft mumbling followed by what sounded like a slap. Chloe could only guess the reason for that sound when Alix’s voice came back clear.

“Good grief, were you listening? He’s an idiot. That’s why he’s stuck in the elevator. Think you can get over here and help get him out?”

She didn’t know how to answer that. She knew next to nothing about elevators and their operations beyond getting her from one floor to another. Why would Alix ask her for help? Doesn’t the building have some type of maintenance crew?

“Look, Chloe, I think it’d be in your best interest to come. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but I think you should. You never know what you might learn from a guy trapped in an elevator.” Alix clicked off, the dial tone buzzing in Chloe’s ear.

She set the phone down in slow motion.

“Everything alright, Mlle Bourgeois?” The hostess’s features looked at her with genuine concern, her hand going out to touch Chloe’s.

She managed to nod. “Yeah, I think so. Um, can you reserve our reservation for a later time? Actually, you know what? Never mind. I think we might be staying in instead. Maybe. I don’t know. I, uh, I should go. Thank you.”

Hurrying out the door, she didn’t glance at the woman again, fearing she’d see greater concern on the woman’s face. The way she’d stammered, she wouldn’t have blamed the hostess if she did. It wasn’t like Chloe to ever find herself tongue-tied as she’d been at that moment.

She hailed a taxi, giving the driver Nathaniel’s address. She didn’t trust herself to drive in her current state. She couldn’t afford to get into an accident when Alix had hinted at Nathaniel needing her. For what, she didn’t have a clue, but she couldn’t ignore the call. Her curiosity wouldn’t allow that nor her mounting worry that Nathaniel had met a fate worse than a stuck elevator.

She sent a silent prayer of gratitude the driver didn’t believe in small chit-chat, saving her the hassle of being rude. She’d done better about being nice with others when they liked to prattle on, but she’d never cared for this particular nicety. She’d much rather get to the point, which is why she leaned on Adrien every now and then. He loved small talk. He’d been instrumental in helping her with the Valentine surprise she had tucked inside her purse for Nathaniel.

She just hoped she’d get the chance to give it to him.

She sighed in relief when the driver pulled up to Nathaniel’s building fifteen minutes later. She didn’t spy anything out of the ordinary, but that didn’t ease her mounting anxiety.

She thanked the driver and stepped out, paying him the fare owed with a bit extra.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and hurried up the stairs to find a waiting crowd outside the elevators. Murmurs of dissent passed between the loiterers as they glared at the twin sets of doors.

“What’s going on?” she asked of an older woman.

“Both elevators are stuck. They haven’t moved in almost an hour.” The woman’s hand rubbed gingerly over her hip, prodding Chloe to find her a small stool. The older woman smiled. “Thank you, young lady. You’re very kind.”

“My pleas—”

“Stupid, ridiculous elevator. I can’t believe I’m trapped in here. Do you have any idea what you’re costing me with this mess?” An angry voice shouted behind the closed doors of the first elevator.

_Nathaniel?_

00000

The sudden lurch of the elevator hadn’t worried him. It did that from time to time. It was an old piece of machinery. He could handle its occasional hiccups.

When a full minute passed and the elevator hadn’t moved, he started to worry.

Another five minutes passed before he could find a signal, a weak one but a signal to call Alix and beg for her help. It’d taken a lot of explaining and groveling for her to finally agree to his pleas for help.

He didn’t know if she’d done anything as another thirty minutes came and went.

His phone’s clock taunted him each time he glanced at it.

“Such an idiot,” he murmured, agreeing with Alix’s earlier assessment.

He sank to the floor, resting his head against the farthest side. His gaze didn’t leave the doors, waiting for a miracle. All he wanted was the car to start moving again. If it moved, then he could turn it around and return downstairs. If it moved soon enough, he could get to the restaurant and apologize.

A wry laugh escaped. Chloe wouldn’t forgive him when he confessed to not trusting her. She’d walk away, and he’d be powerless to stop her, knowing he deserved such a reaction after doubting her. Why would she take a chance when he hadn’t given her one in return?

In the quiet of the elevator, he admitted the truth to himself. He’d let the past get in the way. He allowed it the chance to fester insecurities he thought buried long ago.

If he could get out of there, he’d do everything possible to prove he wanted her.

“Stupid elevator,” he mumbled, his anger and frustration rising. “You know I’m going to lose her, right? Not just because I’m an idiot, but because you decided this was your moment to stop working. I had a momentary crisis of doubt, and you took advantage of that.”

He hadn’t realized his voice had begun rising until it echoed back at him.

Lowering it, he continued, “I was scared, okay? I’m still a little scared. It’s been a while since I cared about someone like I do Chloe. She’s come to mean a lot to me these past couple of weeks. I want so many things with her, but I screwed up. I saw that picture and thought the worst. She deserves better than that.”

His foot tapped a rising and falling tempo, moving in tune with his current mood.

Dropping his head forward in defeat, he jerked back, banging it into the hardwood. It smarted as the realization became clear, his heart rate increasing to match the throbbing of his skull.

“I love her, elevator. She’s beautiful and amazing. I don’t know if she still has feelings for her ex, but I don’t care. I want the chance to fight for her. I want to show her that she can trust me. I need to show her she can trust me, maybe even love me without risking getting heartbroken.” He jumped to his feet, his hands going toward the doors. His grip steady, he tried to push them apart, having seen it done in several action movies.

It didn’t budge. He tried again and a final time, his hands falling to his sides.

“Please, I just want to tell her I love her. Is that too much to ask?” His voice dropped to a whisper, his dejection rising at the elevator’s stubbornness to remain still.

Another second passed.

The elevator lurched to life, sending him down instead of up.

He didn’t care, glad to be almost free of his tiny prison. Soon, he’d be able to race toward the restaurant, praying she had waited for him and hoping she wouldn’t be too miffed at him.

The doors opened a moment after the elevator stopped at the main entryway, revealing a throng of waiting building residents. All wore different levels of amusement across their faces, but he didn’t care.

His gaze flew to the blonde standing beside an older woman, her hands wringing in front of her. A hopeful smile bloomed across her lips as her eyes met his.

“Do you really love me?” she whispered.

He nodded, not sure his voice would support him. His throat felt clogged by the forming lump there.

She didn’t seem to mind either as she stepped forward, launching at him at the last second. He caught her easily as her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands played with his hair. Her lips pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before lifting to whisper in his ear, “I love you, too, Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

He kissed her in full view of his neighbors and kept on kissing her until Alix arrived to break them up with a knowing look on her face.

“About time, Red.”

00000

_Epilogue_

A year and a half later…

“Thank you all for coming today. We are truly honored you could be here.” Nathaniel took a moment to meet each of their guests’ eyes, smiling at the great turnout. “Alix and I have been dreaming of this place for years. Today, that dream is finally coming true.”

Raising his glass, his smile grew wider as they joined him in the toast, sipping the champagne Alix had insisted they splurge on.

“Nice toast,” a grinning blonde approached him, her eyes alight with humor and love. Her hand waved to encompass the studio and its finished remodel. “Does this mean I finally get my boyfriend back? I’ve been missing him the past few weeks.”

“Have you now?” His arms pulled her closer, his smile stretching impossibly wider. “I guess I should remedy that as soon as possible. If it weren’t for you, these renovations wouldn’t have happened as quickly as they did. The studio, either, for that matter.”

He pressed a kiss against her waiting lips. It didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted, but he settled for the brief touch, knowing their audience would appreciate some discretion.

“Hmm, I think I might need a little more convincing later tonight,” she whispered, her blue eyes shining with promise before they traveled around the room, taking in all the completed work. “When Alix mentioned this space, I grew curious at the high asking price. It didn’t take long to learn the previous owner was trying to fleece you, and I wasn’t about to let him get away with that. I must admit, though, Adrien did most of the work, getting the man to drop his price as much as he did.”

He could feel the crinkles at his eyes deepen with his smile. He tucked her into him, enjoying the moment as he recalled their first Valentine’s Day. After he’d escaped the elevator and found her waiting on him, he’d been thrilled, especially when she’d confessed to loving him back.

He hadn’t counted on there being more she had to give him, including the documents she’d gotten from the previous owner to his and Alix’s studio. The new selling price had proved most surprising as she explained how it’d come about, explaining her being seen with Adrien Agreste and supposedly buying property together.

He’d learned how truly special she was to him and how much she’d truly changed from their younger days. He didn’t think he could possibly love her more.

He’d been wrong. With each day they spent together, he loved her the tiniest bit more, flaws and all. He couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life without her.

His smile softened as his hand went to his pocket, pulling out the small bag hiding there. He stepped back, his other hand coming up to catch the tiny, circular object that fell from the bag’s opening.

Her gasp promised she’d seen it, her eyes going wide as they met his. “Nath?”

“Chloe Bourgeois, you turned my world upside down eighteen months ago. The kiss we shared in that elevator put me on a path toward a love I’d never thought to experience with anyone, especially someone like you. You are the most amazing, the most beautiful, and the only woman I can imagine spending my life with.” He paused, his hand clasping her left one as he showed her the ring in its entirety. “Will you marry me, Chloe? Marry me and make me the happiest man?”

Tears glistened as she nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will.”

Loud cheers followed her words, friends and family crowding the newly engaged couple and offering well wishes.

Opening day of his studio proved one of the best days of his life, rising to the heights of their first child and their first kiss on an elevator, sending them on an incredible journey together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be part 2 soon of an Elevator Kiss series I'm working on. Future stories will include an Adrinette prequel and sequels featuring Nelix, Lukagami, and Mamanath (or possibly Sanagrestes). 
> 
> This story (and the ones coming soon) follows canon somewhat. Adrien never went to public school, so he doesn't know anyone besides Chloe and Marinette, who he met at work and will see more when his story comes out. Chloe has had a major redemption arc and is making amends with those in her past. Nathaniel and Alix are still best friends with Marc as a past relationship. There are no kwami or magic, so no Hawk Moth in this tale. Gabriel is still Gabriel though (or is he?). 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com) for the latest updates and more.


End file.
